why I feel hurt without you?
by Akaihoho Suiren
Summary: luka yang baru saja membaca novel berfikir kalau memang menunggu itu hanya ada dua kemungkinan yaitu sakit hati dan bahagia, lalu bagaimana dengan merebut ya? mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan punya saya, saya hanya meminjam nama-namanya saja – boleh? –

Warning : karena ini fanfict kedua, gomen jika Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, alur yang berbelit-belit dan berputar-putar, EYD banyak yang salah, cerita aneh, ide abal, dan masih banyak lagi...

Terimakasih sebelumnya untuk para angle yang sudah mau me review saya di fanfict pertama dan membuat saya ingin terus mencoba membuat fanfict walaupun masih jelek (^O^)

Karena di fanfict pertama saya sudah memisahkan Gakupo dari Luka, maka saya buat fanfict ini...

"apanya? Kisahku dengan Luka juga Cuma di bagian # %&***" (maaf, bagian belakang itu harus dan wajib disensor)

"Jangan di bocorin donk ceritanya!" teriak author tepat di telinga Gakupo (kan a/n lagi mbungkam mulut Gakupo)

"oke, jangan pedulikan Gakupo! Selamat membaca!"

"emang ada yang mau baca?" tanya Oliver dingin.

Jleb...

Loh?

**Why I fell hurt without you?**

_Selama ini, aku masih belum tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang kutunggu._

_Jantungku berdegup kencang ketika melihatmu tertawa, tapi seperti diiris dengan pisau kalau kau tertawa dengannya._

_Tapi aku tak tahu mengapa sampai sekarang aku hanya menunggu, menunggu, dan terus menunggu. Entah kenapa tidak ada hasrat sama sekali untuk merebutmu darinya._

_Mungkin aku sadar bahwa aku ini hanyalah seekor itik buruk rupa, yang bodoh dan mudah terlupakan. Itik jelek yang sedang menanti sebuah keajaiban. Sepertinya malah menanti lubang yang dalam._

_Bagaimana tidak? Semua orang disekelilingmu adalah orang-orang yang terkenal. Mereka sangat menarik. Sangat keren._

_Tidak sepertiku_

_ Siapa aku?_

_Bukan siapa-siapa._

_Kau tak pernah sekalipun melirikku. Seberapa kerasnya aku mencoba berjalan di depanmu._

_Maka aku akan menunggu._

_Walau aku tahu menunggu itu tidak baik._

_Lagi pula apa yang bisa diharapkan dari menunggu? Hanya ada dua kemungkinan yang akan terjadi bukan?_

_Sakit hati dan bahagia._

_Tapi perbandingan sakit hati dan bahagia itu hanyalah tiga banding dua._

_Bahagia kalau kita mendapatkan 'miracle',dan sisanya adalah kekecewaan._

_Dan aku tak memiliki cukup keberanian untuk sekedar mencoba mengatakan "Hai, aku ingin berkenalan denganmu" malah aku tak akan pernah berani untuk mengatakan "Hallo apa kabar?". _

_Aku terlalu pengecut untuk itu._

_Dan ketika sang mentari datang dalam hidupku, yang ku tahu aku sudah terlambat dan harus selalu..._

_Menunggu..._

.

.

.

Buk

Luka menutup bukunya, ia tersenyum puas.

"Haah... kapan ya si 'aku' ini berani merebut si 'cowok' itu? Uuh sayang sequel ke 2 nya belum terbit! Aaaah! Sebel!" Luka meletakkan bukunya itu ke meja, ia menarik sebuah bantal dan membenamkan kepalanya kesana.

"Hanya ada dua kemungkinan yang akan terjadi kalau kita menunggu, sakit dan bahagia... lalu apa kemungkinan yang akan terjadi kalau kita merebut ya?" Luka bergumam sendiri. Ia berusaha mencari jawaban dari pertanyaannya sendiri. Sebelum Luka menemukan jawaban itu, perasaan kantuk yang sangat hebat sudah menyerangnya dan membuatnya tertidur lelap.

Pagi ini adalah pagi yang cukup cerah untuk Luka, dia terbangun pagi-pagi sekali. "Padahal ini hari minggu" keluhnya. Tapi dia tidak tidur lagi, matanya sulit di ajak menutup. Jadi Luka putuskan untuk sedikit berolah raga.

Dengan mengenakan jaket merah kesayangannya, celana panjang olahraga, dan I-pad di dalam saku celananya, Luka segera berlari-lari menuju ke sebuah taman yang ada di dekat rumahnya.

Taman itu sangat sepi. Hanya ada empat sampai enam orang saja yang ada di sana. Luka mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling taman itu. Dan matanya terpaku pada seorang pria yang sudah tidak asing bagi Luka, dia Gakupo! Teman SMA Luka. Luka lalu menghampiri Gakupo.

.

.

.

**Gakupo-POV**

Entah apa yang sedang ada di pikiranku saat ini. Aku bangun pagi-pagi sekali dan berlari-lari ke taman di seberang rumahku.

Dan entah kenapa pikiranku melayang pada Luka. sahabatku di SMA. Dia adalah sahabat terbaikku. Hanya saja, perasaanku padanya telah berkembang lebih dalam lagi.

Aduh, kenapa aku bisa memikirkan Luka, sih?

Aku menggeleng dan menatap aktifitas di taman yang sangat sepi ini. sepi...

Hahaha... kan memang sepi... loh kenapa aku terus terusan mengulang ulang kata sepi?

Aku baru mau berbalik ketika sebuah suara mengagetkanku.

"Ohayou Gakupo-kun, kau sedang apa?" sapa seorang gadis bersurai merah muda di depanku.

deg

Oh Luka! Kau benar-benar panjang umur...

.

.

.

**Normal-POV**

"Ohayou Gakupo-kun, kau sedang apa?" sapa Luka

"Tentunya aku tidak sedang tidur sekarang" walaupun terkejut Gakupo masih sempat menggoda orang yang dia suka itu. Luka mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda tidak suka.

"Kalau tidak salah rumahmu kan ada di bagian barat kota Tokyo! Jangan-jangan kau pindah kemari tanpa memberitahuku? Atau kau berlari dari rumahmu yang jaraknya ratusan kilometer kemari?" tanya Luka berniat membalas Gakupo.

Sayangnya pertanyaan Luka hanya di jawab sekenanya saja.

"Apa aku harus melapor padamu kalau aku tinggal disini?" senyum jahil menghiasi wajah Gakupo, dia puas melihat bibir Luka mengerucut lagi.

"Uh...! Kenapa aku selalu saja kalah kalau berdebat denganmu?!" Luka melipat tangannya, bibirnya bertambah mengerucut. Bukannya meminta maaf Gakupo malah tertawa terbahak bahak.

Luka menyayangi Gakupo. tentu. Dan dia tidak pernah bisa marah padanya.

.

.

.

**Esoknya di SMA Crypto**

"Kau tahu siapa dia?" tanya Luka suatu hari di kantin sekolah pada Gakupo. Gakupopun tersedak ayam goreng yang baru digigitnya. Kasian melihat Gakupo batuk-batuk Luka lalu menepuk punggung Gakupo dengan pelan (maaf, maksudnya keras).

"Uhuk...! Aduh! Sudah-sudah! Ehm... Ukh...! sudah-sudah aku sudah baikan... ehm... siapa?" Gakupo segera mengedarkan pandang ke seluruh ruangan.

"Itu, itu yang duduk disana itu, yang sedang bersama Miku-nee itu" Luka menunjuk seorang pria berambut biru yang duduk di sebelah kakak kelas mereka. Miku.

"Ooh! Dia itu Kaito. Anak baru. Dia pacar Miku-nee" terang Gakupo singkat. Ia kembali melahap ayam gorengnya.

"Dia benar-benar tampan, sayang dia pacaran dengan Miku-nee, ingin kurebut deh!" Oceh Luka tak karuan

Dan kata-katanya barusan sukses membuat Gakupo kembali tersedak.

.

.

.

**Luka-POV**

"Uhuk-uhuk! Kau... uhuk... ber... bercanda... kan? Uhuk-uhuk-uhuk-uhuk!" Gakupo lagi-lagi tersedak. Kenapa dia hobi sekali tersedak ayam gorengnya? Tapi kasian juga dia. Jadi ku layangkan tanganku tepat ke arah punggungnya.

Wajah Gakupo berubah menjadi merah. Kasian sekali dia, sepertinya ayam jahat itu tersangkut di tenggorokannya. Jadi ku tepuk-tepuk punggung Gakupo lagi dengan pelan(maaf, seperti biasa maksudnya keras... SANGAT KERAS)

"Iya aku serius, masa aku harus menunggu Kaito putus dengan Miku-nee dulu? Yang ada malah aku bosan menunggu, lalu Kaito keburu diambil orang!" jawabku polos, sambil masih terus menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. Alhasil Gakupo menyemburkan ayam goreng jahat itu keluar.

Cepat-cepat aku menyingkir dari hadapan Gakupo. Aku mengeluarkan rintihan jijik. Aku mau memarahi Gakupo, tapi saat aku menatapnya matanya menatap balik dengan tajam ke arahku.

.

.

.

**Normal-POV**

"Kau itu sudah gila ya? Aku lebih suka menunggu dari pada harus merebut! Merebut itu tidak baik! Untuk kau, Kaito, Miku-nee, dan juga untuk semua orang, kau mengerti?!" Gakupo memandang Luka tajam. Ia memandang wajah terkejut Luka.

Ada ekspresi terluka di wajah Luka yang cantik. Tapi ekspresi itu segera terganti dengan kekakuan.

"A... aku akan tetap merebutnya" Dia benar-benar kaget mendengar nada mengancam Luka. Gakupo tidak menyangka bahwa Luka akan senekat itu.

"Baiklah, itu terserah kau, tapi ingat! Kau mungkin akan menyesal ketika kau sudah melakukan itu!" Gakupo segera berdiri, dia mencampakkan ayam gorengnya ke atas piring dan pergi meninggalkan Luka sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

"Gakupo-kun baka! Dia tidak tahu apapun tentang merebut!" Luka membanting tas sekolahnya ke lantai, ia menjatuhkan diri di atas kasurnya.

"Gakupo-kun baka!" entah kenapa, hati Luka sakit sekali. Air mata mulai berguguran membanjiri wajah cantik Luka. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya, meluapkan rasa sakitnya dibalik selimut.

-to be continue-

Author : nah, ceritanya sampai disini dulu... kenapa Luka menangis seperti itu ya? Dan apa yang akan Luka lakukan untuk merebut Kaito? Tunggu di capter selanjutnya...

Oliver : Flame dia! Flame dia! Flame dia!

(T^T)

Loh?

Author : gak papa deh... berminat RnR?


	2. Chapter 2

D

Balasan review:

Levian : kenapa? Kenapa dengan ff ini? Apa ada yang aneh? Apa terlalu jelak? Apa terlalu...? (panik sendiri) terimakasih dukungannya (membungkuk)

Everdistant utopia : gomen… and arigatou masukannya… teman teman saya yang lain juga ada yang protes hehehe… harap maklum karena saya masih newbie… (^^)

Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan punya saya, saya hanya meminjam nama-namanya saja J

Pairing(s) : MikuxKaito, Luka, Gakupo

Genre : romance, hurt/comfort

Rate : T (author pikir merebut itu tidak baik untuk anak-anak *plak)

Warning : Gaje, OOC, OC, Typo bertebaran, alur yang aneh, dan masih banyak lagi

"selamat membaca"

"jauhkan dari anak-anak!" oliver berteriak keras

"..."

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2 : be friends

_"Gakupo-kun baka!" entah kenapa, hati Luka sakit sekali. Air mata mulai berguguran membanjiri wajah cantik Luka. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya, meluapkan rasa sakitnya dibalik selimut._

.

.

.

.

.

**Normal-POV**

Keadaan di salah satu kelas di SMA Crypton terasa sangat berisik. Tidak biasanya kelas yang selalu tampak tenang dan teratur itu tiba-tiba saja menjadi seribut pasar.

Biang keroknya bisa kita lihat tepat di tengah-tengah kelas itu, ada sepasang siswa yang sedang berdebat dengan hebatnya. Keduanya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Luka dan Gakupo.

"... kau sudah gila!" teriak Gakupo keras sambil menggebrak meja. Dia tidak memperdulikan teman sekelasnya yang memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh.

Luka, orang yang disebut gila oleh Gakupo itu sontak menjadi semerah tuna.

" Maaf. Tapi apa yang kau bilang tadi tuan Kamui-yang-sangat-tidak-punya-sopan-santun?" tanya Luka dengan alis yang sedikit di naikan. Dia sengaja menekankan kata-kata terakhirnya.

Gakupo yang tidak menyangka akan di panggil seperti itu semakin bertambah gusar. Dia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Luka dan menatap mata biru Luka tajam.

" Kau itu sudah gila nona Megurine yang egois! jawab aku! Dari mana kau mendapatkan catatan itu! Dan kenapa kau tetap nekat mau merebut Kaito?" Gakupo melirihkan suaranya menjadi serupa bisikan saat mengatakan kalimat terakhir. Walau kesal dengan Luka. Gakupo tidak tega kalau teman-temannya yang lain sampai tahu apa yang akan Luka lakukan.

" Itu semua bukan urusanmu tuan Kamui! Lebih baik kau mengurusi urusanmu sendiri!" kini gantian Luka yang berteriak keras. Dia mendelik pada Gakupo dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Gakupo menantang.

Gakupo sepertinya sudah siap menelan gadis bersurai sakura di depannya jika sebuah tangan tidak menahannya. Merasa terganggu Gakupo segera menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang berani menghentikannya.

"Me... Meiko!"

"Kau tahu aturan pertama di sini-kan tuan Kamui-yang-sangat-tidak-punya-sopan-santun?" meiko meniru cara Luka memanggil Gakupo. Aura kegelapan segera keluar dari balik tubuhnya.

Walaupun Gakupo jauh lebih tinggi dari meiko, tapi ketua kelasnya itu punya kekuatan seribu ekor gajah dalam tubuhnya. Gakupo memilih mengalah dari pada harus merasakan amukan meiko.

Gakupo mengangguk kesal pada Meiko dan mengacungkan jempolnya tanda perdamaian. Dia segera menjauh dari Luka dan memunggungi Luka.

_Arigatou Meiko-sama_ kata Luka dalam hati. Dia tidak lagi memperdulikan kata-kata Gakupo tadi dan kembali membaca catatannya.

.

.

.

**Flashback**

"Arghh! Bagai mana caranya untuk merebut Kaito dari Miku-nee?" teriak seorang gadis bersurai pink di sudut taman. Teriakan frustasinya itu sukses membuat mata siapapun yang saat itu sedang ada di dekatnya menoleh.

Itu Luka, Megurine Luka yang disebut gila oleh Gakupo.

Kefrustasiannya Luka benar-benar sudah mencapai puncak. Dia sudah mencoba mencari di google, tapi hasilnya nihil. Dia sudah bertanya pada beberapa orang, tapi jawaban mereka tidak terlalu memuaskan.

Tiba-tiba saja ada seorang gadis bersurai hitam datang mendekatinya. Luka heran dengan gadis yang tiba-tiba saja datang ke arahnya itu. Kalau di perhatikan gadis itu benar-benar serba hitam.

Rambutnya yang hitam dengan panjang yang tanggung (melewati pundak tapi tidak mencapai pinggang), mata yang berwarna hitam, kaos hitam, celana hitam, sepatu hitam dan tas hitam. Hanya kulitnya saja yang berwarna putih kekuningan.

Gadis itu tersenyum misterius pada Luka. Yang mengingatkan Luka pada senyum si Kucing yang ada di alice in wonderland.

Luka menatap gadis itu bingung saat gadis itu mengeluarkan secarik catatan dari dalam tasnya dan memberikannya pada Luka.

Gadis itu tak membiarkan Luka berfikir apa lagi bertanya. Dia segera pergi dari tempat itu dan menghilang di balik pohon sakura di sudut taman.

Beberapa detik setelah kejadian yang aneh itu Luka segera sadar dan melihat catatan yang ada di tangannya. Sedetik itu juga Luka sudah tersenyum sendiri ala Iblis.

.

.

.

**Kantin**

Hal pertama yang harus Luka lakukan pertama kali sudah termemory di otaknya. _Semoga saja catatan itu jitu_ batin Luka dalam hati. Dia menarik nafas panjang sebelum mulai melangkah mendekati seorang gadis hijau yang ada di pojok kantin.

"Uhm, permisi... kulihat kursi di sebelahmu kosong apa aku boleh duduk di situ? Meja yang lain penuh semua" kata Luka sambil tersenyum memohon pada gadis hijau yang balas menatapnya dengan ramah.

"Oh ya, silahkan saja" gadis hijau itu bergeser kesamping dan memberikan sebuah tempat duduk pada Luka. Luka menunduk berterimakasih kemudian duduk di samping gadis itu.

"Arigatou Miku-nee" kata Luka sambil tersenyum pada Miku.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namanya?" Kaito yang sedari tadi duduk diam di depan Miku bertanya penasaran menyela Miku yang barusaja mau membalas.

Luka menatap Kaito dengan tatapan polosnya. "Oh, aku sering mendengar Miku-nee bernyanyi di depan semua orang saat pagelaran jadi aku tau namanya"

Kaito mengangguk-angguk paham, dia menatap Miku dengan tatapan yang membuat Luka panas. " Jadi kau pintar menyanyi ya Ai-chan?"

_Apa yang dia bilang tadi? Dia memanggil Miku apa? Ai-chan? Arghhh!_ Luka ingin sekali menjambak rambut Miku dan melemparnya ke sungai!

Sabar...

Gadis baik harus sabar... jadi Luka berpura-pura tidak mendengar percakapan mereka. Dia mulai menusuk nusuk saladnya. Seperti biasa, Haku pasti akan memilihkannya salad yang penuh dengan terong yang dia benci.

"Haah~" desah Luka pelan. Ia menatap makan siangnya dengan tatapan horor. Berkali-kali dia mengingatkan Haku bahwa dia suka salad tuna, tapi Haku selalu saja lupa dan menukar salad tunanya dengan salad terong. Dan selalu saja saladnya tertukar dengan milik Gakupo, biasanya mereka selalu bertukar salad.

_Loh! Kenapa sekarang pikirannya malah melayang pada Gakupo? Luka! Kau ini sednag dalam misi untuk merebut Kaito dari pecinta negi di sebelahmu ini!_ Batin Luka berteriak keras. Luka jadi kesal sendiri dengan sikapnya. Dia mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

"Ada apa uhm... " sebuah tangan menyentuh bahu Luka, dia berbalik dan melihat wajah ramah Miku sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

_Aku ingin mencabik senyum itu dari wajahmu!_ Luka ingin berteriak seperti itu padanya, tapi inilah kesempatannya untuk melaksanakan rencana pertamanya jadi Luka membalas senyuman Miku.

"Megurine, Megurine Luka. Ah~ aku tidak apa-apa... hanya saja temanku salah mengambilkanku makan siang..."

"Memang apa yang salah dengan makan siangmu itu?" Luka jadi berbunga-bunga saat Kaito menanyainya.

"Aku benci terong... rasanya aneh... aku tidak suka" kata Luka hampir tersenyum, untung saja tatapan Kaito pada Miku telah membuat hatinya menjadi suram lagi. Sehingga raut wajahnya sekarang benar-benar seperti orang yang sangat sedih.

"Lalu kau suka salad apa Megurine-chan?" pertanyaan Miku membuat Luka semakin terlihat sedih (kareana yang bertanya bukan Kaito).

"A... aku suka salad tuna"

Spontan Kaito tertawa terbahak-bahak di tempat. _Apa ada yang lucu dengan salad tuna?_ Tanya Luka dalam hati. Walaupun sedang dalam masa percobaan perebutan, Luka tidak tahan kalau ada yang mengejek tentang seleranya pada tuna.

Merasakan ada dua pasang mata yang menatapnya dengan tatapan death glare. Kaito segera berhenti tertawa. Wajahnya berubah warna menjadi semerah tomat karena menahan tawa.

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan salad tuna! Aku juga suka salad negi!" Luka sedikit kaget melihat Miku membelanya di depan Kaito. Kaito hanya terkekeh kecil lalu segera diam saat Miku lagi-lagi memberinya death glare.

Melihat tingkah kedua orang di depannya yang sekarang tidak terlihat seperti orang yang pacaran membuat Luka tersenyum kecil. Belum sempat dia berkomentar, ada sebuah tangan yang mendarat di bahu kanannya.

Luka berpaling untuk melihat siapa yang sudah menyentuh bahunya. Dan mendapati sepasang mata ungu balas menatapnya.

Deg.

"Haku sepertinya menukar salad kita" kata Gakupo datar. Tidak biasanya dia sedingin itu pada Luka.

Tanpa menunggu respon dari Luka, Gakupo sudah mengambil salad terongnya dari hadapan Luka dan menaruh salad tuna di sana.

Lagi-lagi Luka merasa kehilangan sesuatu, dia menatap wajah Gakupo yang tak berekspresi ketika menatap saladnya. _Kemana teriakan histeris-mu itu Gakupo? Bukankah aku sudah menghancurkan terongmu itu?_ Ini dia yang hilang. Gakupo tidak berteriak ataupun protes tentang terongnya yang sudah dimutilasi oleh Luka.

Gakupo hendak berbalik pergi, tapi dia berhenti. Dia menatap Miku dengan tatapan memperingatkan "hati-hati dengan gadis yang satu ini... dia itu sudah gila—".

BRAK

Luka yang wajahnya sudah semerah salad tunanya terbelalak kaget mendapati Miku yang dia benci melemparkan piring makan siangnya ke arah Gakupo.

"Jaga sikapmu junior-yang-sangat-tidak-punya-sopan-santun! Mengatai seorang gadis itu sudah sangat keterlaluan" Luka yang mendengar perkataan Miku hanya bisa terdiam. Dia ingin menolong Gakupo yang sekarang sudah bertabur negi dan mayonise dari Miku, tapi dia masih belum mau berbaikan dengan Gakupo. Apa lagi Gakupo berkata begitu di depan Kaito.

Tiba-tiba saja tangannya di tarik oleh seseorang. Itu tangan Kaito! Dia menarik Luka dan Miku untuk pergi dari tempat yang sudah ternodai oleh negi itu.

Luka ingin melapaskan tangannya dari Kaito. Dia tidak tega melihat Gakupo yang sedang terbelalak kaget disana itu.

_Maafkan aku Gakupo... tapi aku harus berhasil di rencana pertama ku ini..._

.

.

.

"Maaf Megurine, aku menarikmu paksa... padahal kau baru mendapatkan salad tunamu" kata Kaito yang sedikit tak digubris oleh Luka. Perasaan bersalah yang besar tengah melandanya, membuat wajahnya terlihat sendu kembali.

"Eh... jangan sedih begitu dong! Bagaimana kalau nanti pulang sekolah kita makan Sushi di kedai Kiyoteru?" tawar Kaito.

Luka sedikit kesal karena rasa bersalahnya itu dikira dia sedih karena tidak bisa makan salad tuna oleh Kaito. Tapi ini kesempatan emasnya. Jadi Luka menganggguk setuju.

Setengah melupakan pecinta negi di sebelahnya, Luka menatap Kaito dengan tampang polos andalannya.

"Tapi aku tidak punya uang... "

Sekali lagi, pria biru di depannya itu tertawa ternahak-bahak juga pecinta negi yang dia benci.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jaa... Megurine-chan. Kami tunggu di gerbang sekolah ya!" teriak Miku di ujung koridor. Dia sedang melambai pada Luka yang membalas lambaiannya dengan anggukan kecil.

"Oh ya Megurine-chan! Aku Kaito... Kaito Shion"

DUAK

Wajah Kaito berubah menjadi wajah yang kesakitan saat Miku mendaratkan kepalan tangannya ke kepala Kaito.

"Kau itu! Bisa-bisanya baru memperkenalkan diri sekarang?" Miku men-death glare Kaito.

Sambil meringis kecil, Kaito menatap Luka dengan tatapan meminta maaf.

"Jaa Megurine-chan!"

Luka tersenyum melihat Kaito melambai padanya. Dia menyusuri koridor menuju kelasnya sendirian. Perlahan-lahan senyum iblisnya mengembang.

Rencana 1 : berteman dengan sang gadis.

Catatan: berhasil

.

.

.

.

.

Author : hahaha, itu baru satu lo yang di centang di check list Luka... semoga tidak bosan menunggu chapter selanjutnya...

Berminat untuk RnR?

Oliver : jangan lupa flame ya! XD

Author : ...


End file.
